


him and i

by kingmoriarty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hannibal is Not the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, adoration, he may be a cannibal though, student!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmoriarty/pseuds/kingmoriarty
Summary: Hannibal is familiar with the vice of lust, the burden of hate, and the throes of despair. It is for the first time, though, that he acquaints himself with love.





	him and i

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow fannibals!
> 
> This is my first venture into writing for this fandom and I am honestly so so so excited bc Hannibal has become my favourite show of all time. 
> 
> The fic is going to be written in normal prose; I just decided to write the prologue in email format to set up the plot.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and please do leave a comment and kudos if you'd like to see this continued because I am terrible person and without physical validation I sink into self-doubt and leave things midway 
> 
> \- R

 

Inbox **(2)**

      -----

      **Sotheby's Press** / RE: Auction

       **Dr Chilton** / Mentor Opportunity

 

 

 

 

> Dear Dr Lecter,
> 
> Firstly, I would like to commend you on your scintillating speech at last week’s convention. Your perspectives are always refreshing, though your foray into the controversial topic of the criminally evil was particularly admirable.
> 
> You may have heard that the Baltimore Psychology Society has been subject to fresh criticism this past couple of months. The scandal with Dr Burrows has, unfortunately, brought to the forefront the issue of accessibility (or rather the lack of it) to psychological academia. As such, I have received the advice of nominating certain well-established figures in the area to act as liaisons with the University of Baltimore (in particular, the scholarship students).
> 
> There are two contending options: to teach extra-credit classes for the brightest students studying psychology or any other such branch of social science; or, to take on a student as a mentee. I am aware that you have been quite busy as of late with your work on the Chesapeake Ripper and other criminal minds, and so the latter would probably be a more appropriate venture to take, though it is up to. I have attached a list of names of exemplar students, though once again, it is up to your own digression who you pick.
> 
> I am sure your mentee will be able to share some critical insight, if not at the least a solid third opinion, and that you will aid him/her with great success as well.
> 
>   
>  Yours sincerely,
> 
> Dr Frederick Chilton  
>  Head of Baltimore Psychology Society
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**\---- > Attached File**: Lecter nominees.Docx

 

 

> _List of possible mentees:_
> 
>  
> 
>   * Alana Bloom
>   * Abigail Hobbs
>   * Tobias Budge
>   * Clarice Starling
> 


 


End file.
